Ron Purcell
Personality Ron is a man of whims. Absent minded, easily distracted, and slightly deranged, he's usually pretty friendly, so long as you don't try to take his fireworks or destroy them before they explode. Ron doesn't really have a dream and just does what he feels like doing. He's known for going on long-winded rants on disturbing subject matter without seeing anything wrong with it. His naive and innocent personality is offputting compared to his demented nature. Appearance Slender and thin, he has shaggy black hair and is known for wearing yellow pants with multiple pockets. He bears brown shoes and wears orange goggle shades, as well as carrying a metal box where he keeps his fireworks supplies. Biography Little is known of Ron's life before his arrival in Crickhollow, given that most of what he says sometimes contradicts with other statements of his. What is known is that he came from a family of fireworks makers and set off to make his fortune selling fireworks. Unfortunately, he forgot what he was doing and tried to set off an impromptu fireworks show in the city, thinking everyone would enjoy it. It failed as the only thing he succeeded in bringing to the town was property damage. He seeks to bring joy to people all around with the aid of his fireworks, feeling that no one deserves to be sad. After meeting Orville, Ron joined the former slave's crew, becoming the musician for the Broken Shackle Pirates out of a desire to spread happiness wherever he traveled. The crew would later fight together at a well when Plague Mistress Jillian tried to poison the Crickhollow wells. Eventually, the crew made their escape to Omara when the battle between the Heavy Metal Pirates and the Marines razed the town to the ground. After newfound fame in Omara for his songs, Ron attempted to take a vacation in Noran, where he eventually capsized the island by accident, freeing everyone from the false island. Unfortunately, on his way back, he accidentally got off at Brenn instead, thus inadvertendly leaving the Broken Shackle Pirates. Ron would spend some time with the Blue Bird Pirates before encountering Lucille, Sinclair and Ixius, convincing him to start his own crew of pirates to have a fun adventure with, calling themselves The Manic Spark Pirates. Character stats Professions Musician: 6 5: Cold Song - You can play songs that will buff your allies even more, making them the happiest crewmates you could hope for! +5 to a nearby allies stats, only can affect one ally and yourself, only one music buff can be happening at once, and you must be near them for it to take place. Engineer: 2 1: Tinkering - You can improve a weapon by a simple amount. Giving +1 to a stat point, but only to stats it already boosts. Combat Techniques: Sparkler Spray: '''Launches Fireworks while spinning in a circle. This attack has been known to damage both himself and allies on occasion due to its haphazard deployment '''Flash Bomb: Blinds opponents with a brief flash of light to disorient opponents. While it occasionally can do damage, it is mostly harmless Firewall: creates a temporary wall using Cake Fireworks. This only last briefly and covers just one side; if the shield is protecting him from the front, his backside is still vulnerable. Combustion Charge: Ron straps a giant rocket to his back. When lit, the rocket propels him forward at blinding speed for a powerful tackle, ending with Ron breaking free from it to cause a beautiful explosion after the rocket flies far away. However, if Ron doesn't untie himself fast enough, the rocket will explode with him, causing massive damage to him and anyone nearby. Can also use this technique outside of battle to temporarily cover more ground with the same side effects. Agility Based. BumbleBombs: Ron sets out 1-10 bumblebee fireworks that fly around the area harmlessly at first, but will detonate after a few seconds. Can be used for causing a distraction or for surrounding enemies. Precision based. Weapon and Armor: Giant Firework: Creates a bright light the can blind opponents and produces unlimited fireworks. Weapon Stats: +5 precision +2 perception Armor: chainmail 1 strength 1 stamina 1 precision, Goren Family Helmet 3 precision, and 3 agility. Category:Pirate